


Till Death Do Us Part

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very late New Years fic, Doctor Victor Von Doom proposes to Loki on New Years eve. Just Shameless New Years day fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/gifts).



> Ok, so this is somewhat of a Psychos in Love fic, but it isn’t it’s just a one shot- before the new year, Loki is still the same head over hell love struck person, and Doom is well…Doom…Enjoy!

Loki was waiting for Doom to come from out of his lab, he made Doom promise him he’d come spend time with him when the balled dropped in Time Square for New Year’s Day. Loki was dressed black jeans and a simple green t-shirt; with him he had two glasses of wine and some strawberries. Loki watched as the clock struck 11:55, he sighed and looked towards the doorway again seeing no sign of his boyfriend. When Loki first fell for Doom everybody had told him it would end badly, they were partially right. This past year alone, Loki had been stabbed multiple times, thrown of a building twice, been in a lab experiment explosion, been a lab experiment, and been left for dead. But each time he heal and he went back to Doom, and each and every time Doom found a new and creative way to hurt him; Loki had always convinced himself it was because Doom care, but now he wasn’t so sure. Loki looked up at the clock again, it was 11:57; Loki sighed and was about to leave if he hadn’t heard Doom metallic footsteps behind him. At that moment Loki forgot all of the thoughts in his head and he smiled and said “Vicki what took you so long, it’s almost New Year’s!”

Doom just stared at him, and Loki thought _‘Oh no, there’s something wrong with what I’m wearing.’_

“Is there something wrong with what I’m wearing,” Loki rambled “Because if there is I can go change right now…”

“No,” Doom said “You look fine.”

Doom then walked over one of the large windows and just stood by it; Loki walked over to him and said “Vicki?”

Doom turned towards him and said “It’s 11:59.”

Loki nodded excitedly and said “It’s almost a new year.”

Doom then took his hand and said “It’s a great year to set the world on fire…” Doom then got down on one knee and pulled out a small red box and said “How would you like to set on fire with me?”

Loki had one hand over his mouth and his cheeks were flushed red, and Loki exclaimed “Of course!”

Doom got up and put the ring on Loki’s finger, Loki hugged his neck before he said “Hey 10 seconds till midnight.”

**_9…_ **

Loki reaches for Doom’s mask

_**8…** _

Doom helps him take it off

_**7…** _

Loki looks up into Doom’s brown eyes

_**6…** _

Loki leans up slowly

_**5…** _

Doom brings Loki closer to him

_**4…** _

The gap between them is almost closed

_**3…** _

Their lips brush against each other

_**2…** _

Loki slowly closes his eyes

_**1… (Happy New Year!!!!!)** _

Loki and Doom were kissing passionately by the window with fireworks going on in the background. When they pulled apart Loki said “Happy new year.”

“Till death do us part,” Doom said with a smirk.

“Till death do us part,” Loki repeated with a smile.

Till death indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I’m so sorry for being lazy with my writing, I have a huge case of writers block, not to mention I have been working on side stories to fill the void, well hoped you enjoyed, and Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> SuicideSquadGirl13


End file.
